tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Change of Power
[[Datei:Tales v2 22 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #22]]Change of Power ("Machtwechsel") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' April 2006 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #22 *'Plot': Ross May und Peter Laird *'Script': Ross May *'Zeichnungen:' Scott Cohn *'Tusche:' Sean Parsons und Mike Manley *'Schattierung': Bonaia Rosada und Scott Cohn *'Cover': Scott Cohn und Sean Parsons *'Einleitungsseite': Eric Talbot *'Leserbrief-Kopfzeile': Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "A Ghost Story" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Shades of Grey, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Die geheimnisvolle MeisterinTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **Gosei Hattori **Casey Jones und April O'Neil *Foot Ninja **Die "Meisterin" **Shredder (erwähnt) **Hamato Yoshi (erwähnt) **Oroku Nagi (erwähnt) *''Goseico, Inc.'' **Iwata **Takahashi (erwähnt) **Gosei Kenji (erwähnt) *Gosei Hatsumi (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|140px|Die EinleitungRaphael: Ich liebe solche Nächte. Ein Vollmond, eine Armee von Foot-Schlägern, ein guter Freund an meiner Seite... ...Besser kann's gar nicht werden. Erinnert mich irgendwie daran, wie Hattori wieder in unser Leben zurückgekommen ist. ...Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Handlung thumb|180px|left|Freundliche BegrüßungenEines schönen Tages auf der Jones-Farm sieht sich Casey murrend gezwungen, das Dach der Scheune alleine zu reparieren, da die Turtles nicht das Risiko eingehen wollen, dabei gesehen zu werden, und April zwischenzeitlich weggegangen ist. Da sieht er einen Fremden auf die Farm zumarschieren, und in der freudigen Erwartung von anziehendem Ärger schwingt er sich vom Dach, klaubt seine Kampfausrüstung auf und stellt sich dem Neuankömmling in den Weg. Der Fremde, ein junger Asiate, versucht Casey klar zu machen, dass er keinen Ärger machen will und nur ein paar "Leute" sehen möchte, die beim letzten Mal, als er hier vorbeikam, residiert haben. Casey jedoch, misstrauisch und impulsiv wie immer, will nichts davon hören und schlägt immer wieder nach dem Fremden, bis dieser ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag ins Gesicht auf die Bretter und in Morpheus' Arme schickt. thumb|Hattoris BittgesuchAls Casey wieder zu sich kommt, wird er von Raphael empfangen, der ihm ihren Neuankömmling auch gleich näher erklärt. Es handelt sich dabei um Gosei Hattori, dem jungen Erben des Gosei Clans, dem sie damals in ihren zarten Kinderjahren das Leben gerettet hatten und welcher daraufhin auf mystischem Weg von seinem Großvater das spirituelle Erbe von Hunderten von Gosei-Generationen überreicht bekommen hatte."The Passing" Hattori, der bereits mit den anderen im Wohnzimmer sitzt, entschuldigt sich zuerst bei Casey für die erzwungene Handgreiflichkeit und erklärt, dass er seit der Erhaltung seines Erbes eine mentale Verbindung mit Splinter unterhält, die es ihm erlaubt, ihn überall zu finden, sollte es notwendig sein."Masks, Part 1" Dann kommt er auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen: Nachdem er sein Erbe erhalten hatte, hatte Hattori dem kriminellen Imperium seines verstorbenen Vaters den Rücken zugewandt und sich auf Weltreise zu begeben, um auf jede erdenkliche Weise sein Wissen zu erweitern und für seinen Weg als Streiter gegen das Böse vorbereitet zu sein. Nun bittet er Splinter und die Turtles noch einmal um Hilfe, um die dunkle Seite seines Vermächtnisses - Goseiko, Inc., das Verbrechersyndikat seines Vaters - zu zerschlagen. Splinter stellt Hattori bereitwillig die Unterstützung seiner Söhne zur Verfügung, und so beginnen sie ihren Plan zu formulieren... thumb|180px|left|Der SchlachtplanNur kurz darauf dringen die Turtles und Hattori (in voller Kampfausrüstung) eines Nachts ins Goseico-Gebäude in New York ein. Hattoris erstes Ziel ist, die unredlichen Gewinne, welches Kenjis Syndikat angehäuft hat, per Computer nach Übersee zu überweisen, um sie dann wohltätigen Zwecken zukommen zu lassen. Sein zweites Ziel ist die Vernichtung eines Waffenlagers, welche in Goseico lagern; und drittens will er den rechten Händen seines Vaters, Iwata und Takahashi, das Handwerk legen, da er sich sicher ist, dass sie hinter den Mordanschlag auf seinen Vater stecken und er sie nicht weiter ihr Verbrecherhandwerk praktizieren lassen will. thumb|Die Überraschung des AbendsDie Fünf steigen über einen Belüftungsschacht in ein Büro ein, stolpern dabei aber über ein Angestelltenpärchen bei einem heimlichen Stelldichein, das sofort erschrocken die Flucht ergreift, um Alarm zu schlagen. Während Hattori und Donatello sich an die Ausführung ihres ersten Vorhabens machen, fangen Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo die anrückenden Wachen ab und setzen sie außer Gefecht. Zur aller Überraschung handelt es sich bei ihren Kontrahenten nicht um normale Sicherheitsleute, sondern um Foot Ninja, was Hattori vermuten lässt, dass Goseico ein Bündnis mit dem Clan eingegangen sein muss. Anderswo wird die Anführerin der Foot Ninja im Gebäude, eine Frau, auf die Gegenwart der Eindringlinge aufmerksam gemacht, und sie gibt ihre Ninja den Befehl, das Gebäude von unten her zu durchkämmen und auch die Goseico-Mitarbeiter als Späher einzusetzen, bevor sie sich selbst für den Kampf bereitmacht. thumb|left|Iwatas GeständnisHattori und die Turtles schleichen sich durch das Treppenhaus nach unten und stoßen in einem Stockwerk auf eine von einem Ninja bewachte Tür. Sie schalten den Wachposten schnell aus, öffnen die Tür und dringen in das dahinter liegende Zimmer ein, wo sie einen einzelnen Okkupanten - Iwata - vorfinden. Aus Angst um sein Leben behauptet Iwata, Takahashi sei die treibende Kraft hinter der Verschwörung gewesen, und während er von den Turtles und Hattori mitgenommen wird, erzählt er ihnen bereitwillig, was seit jenem Abend in Goseico passiert ist. Die Ninja, die Iwata und Takahashi damals für den Mordanschlag an Hattori und Kenji angeheuert hatten, waren Mitglieder des Foot Clans gewesen, und nachdem Iwata und Takahashi die Firma übernommen hatten, hatten sie die Dienste des Foot für weitere Operationen in Anspruch genommen. Jedoch hatte der Foot mit der Zeit Goseico allmählich unterminiert und schließlich unter dem Befehl von Oroku Saki die Leitung der Firma gänzlich an sich gerissen; als Takahasi versuchte, dagegen anzugehen, wurde er ermordet, Iwata selbst eingesperrt und die Leitung von Goseico einer Frau aus dem Clan überlassen. Weiter weiß Iwata zu berichten, dass noch viele der alten Angestellten von Goseico hier arbeiten und mit den brutalen Methoden des Foot Clans alles andere als zufrieden sind. thumb|180px|LoyalitätenDie fünf Flüchtlinge gelangen am Ende in eine große Lagerhalle, in der - wie Hattori vermutet - die Waffenbestände von Goseico gelagert werden. Sofort legt Hattori Sprengladungen an die Kisten, während Donatello daran arbeitet, das Tor zu öffnen; doch die Foot Ninja treffen ein, bevor sie sich den Fluchtweg sichern können. Gegen die niederen Ninja können sich die Turtles und Hattori mühelos halten, doch dann tritt die Anführerin der Foot, ausgerüstet mit einer Klingenarmschiene ähnlich der des Shredders, auf den Plan und bietet den Turtles mühelos Paroli. Kurz darauf treffen auch die Goseico-Wachleute ein, doch als sie Hattori erkennen und dieser an ihre Loyalität zu ihrem Vater appeliert, werfen sie sich auf Hattoris und Iwatas Befehl auf die Seite der Turtles ins Gefecht; Iwata wird während des Schlagabtausches jedoch von den Shuriken eines Foot-Ninjas niedergestreckt. thumb|180px|left|Ein rätselhafter RacheschwurWährend die Turtles nun freie Hand haben, gemeinsam gegen die Meisterin der Foot Ninja vorzugehen, zerbrechen einige verirrte Schüsse aus der Waffe eines Goseico-Wachmanns die Neonbeleuchtung des Lagers. Einige Bruchstücke fallen auf ausgelaufenes Benzin und entfachen ein Feuer, welches sämtliche Kombatanten zwingt, den Kampf auf der Stelle abzubrechen und das Lager zu räumen. Inmitten der tosenden Flammen schwört die Frau dne Turtles Rache: Für ihren Meister, den Shredder, und für ein Verbrechen, welches Hamato Yoshi ihrer Familie (nicht die der Orokus) angetan hat. Dann sehen sich auch die Turtles gezwungen, den Rückzug anzutreten, ehe das Feuer die Benzinfässer im Lager erreicht und die Waffenbestände mit einem Knall in die Luft fliegen. thumb|Was wird die Zukunft bringen?Am nächsten Morgen hat die Feuerwehr ihre Löscharbeiten vollendet, doch die Angestellten von Goseico fragen sich nun, was sie nach Iwatas Ende noch machen sollen. Hattori ergreift sogleich das Wort und erklärt ihnen, dass er nun die Firma seines Vaters übernehmen und sie mit ihrer aller Unterstützung auf einen neuen, redlicheren - aber ebenso rentablen - Weg führen will. Während die Goseico-Leute damit Hattori als ihren neuen Vorsitzenden begrüßen, stellen sich die Turtles im Hintergrund aber noch ein paar ernste Fragen für die Zukunft: Wie lange müssen sie noch gegen den Foot Clan kämpfen? Wer war die geheimnisvolle Frau? Und was könnte Yoshi so Verwerfliches getan haben, um einen solch tiefen Hass zu erwecken? Trivia *Diese Folge und eine nicht produzierte Folgegeschichte (siehe Publikationsnotizen) sollten die Fraktion des Foot Clan in die Gruppierungen der Loyalisten und der "Abtrünnigen" klarstellen, deren Differenzen schließlich zu den Ereignissen in der ''City at War''-Reihe führen. Publikationsnotizen Der Plot dieser Geschichte sollte eigentlich in ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #34 weitergeführt werden, das Projekt wurde aber fallengelassen, als die Herausgeber-Sektion bei Mirage Studios neu besetzt wurde. Autor Ross May hat auf seinem Blog bekanntgegeben, dass es sich bei dem weiblichen Ninja um Tang Ayama handelt. Offiziell wurde die Story nie fertiggestellt, obgleich einige Skizzen von Scott Cohn für den geplanten Folgeband angefertigt wurden. Die eigentliche Geschichte um Tang Ayama wurde in ''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 und #25 von Andrew Modeen inoffiziell in den Canon der Hauptserie mit eingearbeitet.[http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2009/11/tales-of-tmnt-vol-2-22.html TMNT Entity: Tales of TMNT Vol.2 #22] Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Fallengelassene Projekte